revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris McLean
Chris McLean (The Host With The Most) is the host for Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He will be taking thirteen contestants back to Camp Wawanakwa. Coverage Interview In this special interview, Chris McLean reveals some information about season four, such as the team names (Mutant Maggots and Toxic Rats), that some contestants (Duncan, Harold and Lindsay) will be making some appearances and the setting of season four (Camp Wawanakwa). Also, he reveals that he wanted Lindsay to win Total Drama World Tour and knew that Ezekiel won't win and the funniest thing he ever saw on Total Drama was Owen and Mr. Coconut's friendship. The interview ends with the janitor farting, grossing out Erin and Chris. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Chris starts off explaining that this season it would have more action but the rules would be the same. He tricks the audience so they think that contestants from previous seasons would play but then reveals that entirely new cast of characters are going to try and win the money. Chris blows up the yacht they were on and makes them run through the woods. He assigns them to teams roughly based on which order the contestants crossed the finish line. Chris explains that he rented the camp out and it was filled with radioactive waste which caused the animals to be mutated. He gives the first challenge and waits for them at the campground. Owen appears and asks why he was not in the game this time. Chris says he and the previous contestants have outlived their usefulness and Chris blows Owen away. In this season, Chris seems to have developed a tendency to laugh evilly. Before the first challenge in Truth or Laser Shark, Chris confiscates Sam's and Dakota's electronic devices. He explains the rules for the first challenge and gets annoyed that everyone started bickering with each other so they skip the first challenge due to running out of time. For the second challenge, Chris made everyone wear glasses similar to Harold's so they can not see and comments how well everyone does. Trivia *This is the fourth season Chris has hosted. *Chris McLean is eventually arrested at the end of Season 4. Gallery Image:Cwawdock.png|Chris in the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island trailer. Image:TDRI NEW.png|Chris, along with the thirteen contestants, Chef and the shark, in a promo. Image:ChrisErin1.png|Chris introduces Erin. Image:ChrisErin2.png|Chris being interviewed by Erin Tapley. Image:ChrisErin4.png|Chris says that some of the campers are returning because of their contracts. Image:ChrisErin3.png|Chris is grossed out by the janitor's flatulence. Theme Song (21)-1-.png|Chris in the Opening Secuenses BiggerBadderBrutal-er2.png|Chris anuncies the new season. Ratsfinishfirst.png|Chris and Chef relaxing while the Rats finish the challenge. Finders Creepers (1)-1-.png|Chris McLean, during the recap. Tdri4-chris-anuncia-la-eliminacion-1-.png|Chris anuncies the new integranti of Toxic Rats. Tdri5-chris-explica-el-desafio-1-.jpg|Chris expliques the Challenge. ChrisNeedsHelp.png|Chris tells Chef to get Dawn out of here. Runaway Model (44)-1-.png|Chris' mark for the contestants. AMIATTTW16-1-.png|Chris announces the challenge in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (1)-1-.png|Chris advertises his "Chris McLean Instant Coffee". See Also Category:Hosts Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pictures to color